


【虫铁/盾铁/冬铁】closer

by alicewhale



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewhale/pseuds/alicewhale
Summary: Steve在西伯利亚亲手终结了一场本应继续下去的感情，他因此在异国的土地上痛苦且挣扎。而当他终于回到熟悉的地方，却发现他爱着的人身边站着另一个身影——而这在所有人眼中都是理所应当。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
内战平静地终结了Steve和Tony之间曾经存在过一段时间的暧昧，尽管就在Tony抵达西伯利亚之前，他刚刚带着喜悦吩咐Friday为他们准备好一场晚餐。  
不是烛光的那种，因为他总归要考虑到老冰棍的老伙计。但Tony觉得，在解决他们关于法案的纷争之前，能够在Steve好兄弟的见证下宣布他们将开始一场世纪之恋是个绝妙的主意。  
当然，他的好姑娘，Friday在钢铁侠看到视频时，就默默地安排大厦不存在的小精灵们撤去了所有装饰和多余的餐具。被紧急治疗后回到大厦的Tony仿佛忘记了他曾经让Friday准备过的那些东西（四十年代风格的横幅，写着“士兵，欢迎回家！”；出于某种趣味而放大悬挂的美国队长和他的搭档的珍藏老照片；在Steve常去的一家饭馆预定的家常菜等等诸如此类），他头也没抬地匆匆走过去，吩咐Friday为Rhodey设定一系列复健和治疗计划安排，便将自己关进了实验室。  
Pepper甚至没有阻止他带病做这个。  
她和Rhodey都对此心知肚明：对此时的Tony来说，无论是准时作息还是戒除咖啡都不是什么好主意，尽管那更有利于他的健康。但他更需要的不是健康，而是将自己投身于他最热爱的事业中去，好让他忘记那些已经永远、永远刻在他心里的伤痛。  
即使是Vision也对此保持了沉默，留在或者还会拜访Stark大厦的人都会心有灵犀地避开那些劝导的话，至少Tony还在正常地履行着他的职责：无论是在台前幕后解决内战遗留的烂摊子，还是监督并时刻调整Rhodey的复健计划。  
除了Peter。  
2.  
Pepper并不知道蜘蛛侠和钢铁侠是什么时候滚到床上去的，尽管她早就认为Peter在大厦里来往的频率未免有些过高了。以至于她不得不和May Parker进行了亲切友好的谈话，保证某方面名声不太好的钢铁侠会注意青少年的心理生理健康（以及生命安全），换来了隐藏身份的蜘蛛侠可以随时在复仇者大厦过夜的权利——但是，天知道，她的煞费苦心可不是为了让自己的老板把这个孩子拐到床上去！  
她最开始只是觉得不对劲，并且还有着不明真相的欣慰。  
毕竟在连她和Rhodey都不愿开口时，还有个活力四射的少年能够将挂着黑眼圈的Tony拉出实验室吃饭而不是喝咖啡，这的确是件让人乐见其成的事。  
她足够忙于Stark工业一段时期颠簸的股市变动，但每次她造访Tony的个人空间或者向Friday询问Tony的近况，总是能见到或是听到Peter将Tony推进了卧室催促他睡觉、Peter把午餐端进了实验室但是Dummy打翻了餐盘所以Tony开始在饭厅吃饭、Peter非常喜欢Tony为他制作的新服装和装备，作为回礼以青少年的方式请Tony出门看了好几场电影。  
Tony·总是会把和人的关系搞砸·Stark，人如其名，并不擅长和人开始以及进行一场关系。在事情发生之前，Pepper以为美国队长是特殊的，但事实证明并非如此。她希望Tony能够得到幸福，他值得，并且需要一份真诚的、长期的感情来陪伴他、抚慰他。她甚至和Rhodey就此探讨过，后者坚决地表示他爱Tony，但绝对、绝对只是兄弟的爱（“我爱他，Pepper，和你一样。但是你知道，他也是个混蛋。”Pepper深表赞同。）  
也因此，Pepper对Peter充满感激，感谢Peter为Tony做的一切努力和付出的心力，以至于精明如她，在亲眼目睹之前，也没有从两人的相处方式中发现事态脱离掌控的蛛丝马迹。  
老实说，Pepper宁愿自己永远都不知道。  
这场面着实有些狗血并且尴尬，当Pepper（别忘记她终归是Tony Stark的前女友）冲进Tony的卧室，因为Tony再度没有搭理她传送过来需要签字的文件而怒气冲冲地大吼着，她看到了惊慌失措地探出头来的她的Boss，以及被子里不自然的突起。  
Pepper平静地说：“Friday，昨天Peter留宿了吗？”  
“是的，女士。”  
“Tony，我以为我和你已经谈清楚了，当Peter留宿时，你不应该再带人来。虽然过几个月就是他的成年礼，但你该以身作则……”  
她蓦地闭上了嘴。  
因为Tony正在奋力塞回被子的那个脑袋，不是哪个新上任的封面女郎，也不是前不久刚刚塞给Tony名片的女记者，而是她刚刚陈述的话语中的另一个主角：Peter Parker。  
终于抓住Tony的手让自己能够呼吸一下新鲜空气，少年的脸上带着青春的红晕，和往常一般带着有些羞涩的笑容和Peter打招呼：“呃……早上好，Ms.Potts？”  
Pepper不太想知道他们刚刚在被子里做什么。

前面说了，Pepper非常感谢Peter。并且在事件发生之后，她总是不大忍心去责怪Tony什么。  
这也就使得Stark工业的女CEO并没有像往常一样质疑Tony是不是在玩弄这个孩子的感情，她在内心默默向May道歉：她感谢Peter，但她更爱Tony。  
Tony向她保证在Peter成年之前不会和一个未成年人上床，Pepper指出他们已经躺在了一张床上，Peter兴奋地喊了出来（“所以下个月我可以？”“Mute！Peter！Thanks！”）。  
Pepper离开时，她听见Peter正在用自以为小的声音缠着Tony问关于不会和未成年上床是否意味着成年礼之后他的禁令就会被取消，Tony嘀咕着：“我希望法院知道这次不是我主动的。”  
Pepper本不应笑出来，鉴于她知道有多少双眼睛正牢牢盯着钢铁侠，包括蜘蛛侠在内。  
但她愿意为了Tony改写法律——只要她可以。

3.  
Tony保证，他和Pepper说的一切属实。  
他向来认为自己会是一个糟糕的父亲，但这并不妨碍他尽可能地以自己想象的长辈的方式去好好对待Peter。他为Peter制造了新的制服和装备，为这个孩子处理媒体的诋毁和政府的警惕，容许一个未经注册的实习复仇者住进他的大厦……  
而他从未想过他会和一个未成年躺到了一张床上。  
他本应察觉。  
Peter看他的眼神太过炽热，早就超过了一个年轻人对偶像的崇拜水准。作为一个全美知名的花花公子，Tony本应对此再熟悉不过，并且有无数应对方式和应急预案。对那些蜂拥而至的女人（乃至于男人们），他总是能够轻车熟路地将自己的名片或者房卡或者黑卡塞进抵上自己胸前的乳沟里，或者足够绅士地给予那些倾慕的眼神与性无关的回报。  
他看多了仰慕的崇拜的饥渴的充满欲望的厌恶的怀疑的眼神，他总是能够分辨，而他上一次判断失误的还是美国队长的眼神。  
Tony以为那是和自己相同的情感，最终却发现那并不是。就像他以为他的睡衣宝宝总是个孩子，然而并非如此。  
最初只是一杯咖啡。  
Peter递给他咖啡，Tony接受了，这让小蜘蛛的眼神蓦地亮起，他大概是从Pepper那里得到了关于Tony Stark不会从其他人手里接过东西的注意事项。  
但那又有什么呢，他还只是个孩子。  
Tony漫不经心地想，并且摸了摸Peter的脑袋。  
接下来是飞扑过来的拥抱。  
Peter拿了学校的一个什么奖——原谅伟大的钢铁侠记不住高中颁发的一个微不足道的奖项，但Peter足够开心以至于在跑进实验室之后冲上来就从背后拥抱了刚准备歇口气的Tony。  
好吧，这有些不太好。  
但Tony说了几句就住嘴了，Peter的表情太过可怜以至于他觉得自己仿佛对这个孩子做了什么罪不可恕的事。  
后来很多事都成了习以为常。  
不太定点但总归要遵守的青少年用餐时间，聒噪的对纽约安全问题的看法以及早就远离的学生日常生活，偶尔会接受邀请去电影院看几场无聊的、足以让他打哈欠的电影，看在小蜘蛛每次都全神贯注十分投入，紧张的时候还会紧抓住他的手的情况下，Tony决定不收购那些愚蠢的电影公司让他们破产。  
而事态脱轨的缘由总是老样子。  
夜晚。酒。一个心碎的人。  
不，不是Tony，他坚信是Peter。  
Tony只喝了一点酒，一点，依他的酒量还不至于让他醉过去，仅仅是微醺而已。他踏进自己的卧室，还能够辨认出有个本不该在这时候出现的人出现在了这里。  
Tony打了个响指：“Boy，你的睡觉时间已经到了，我给你最高权限可不是让你这样用的。”  
坐在地毯上的Peter抬起头，湿漉漉的眼神让Tony清醒了一些。他向前走了几步，和Peter一样坐在地毯上，拿起掉落在Peter面前的酒瓶，扬眉：“你以前喝过酒吗，睡衣宝宝？”  
很显然，May婶的好孩子也许碰过低度数的果酒，但可从没喝过Tony Stark珍藏的高度数白酒。Peter晃晃脑袋，眼睛更湿了。他一边打了个味道不太好的酒嗝，一边抹起了眼睛：“嗝……我……我不是宝宝！”  
Tony向来都是让Pepper头疼的那个酒鬼，或者是拖着Rhodey下水——他可从没在自己也有些头晕的情况下去安慰一个不明原因醉酒的孩子。  
他按了按脑袋，把哭啼啼的睡衣宝宝搂进怀里，胡乱揉着少年份外柔软的头发：“好好好，不是宝宝，Peter已经是个称职的超级英雄了。”他当时还有心情想着：他这样也许还挺像个称职的父亲？  
Peter又哭着打了个酒嗝，转了个身，有些晃晃悠悠地跪坐在了Tony面前：这样他们两个倒是能够平视了。  
Tony拿手去抹Peter眼角还挂着的泪水，小蜘蛛羞怯地问：“是吗？我已经足够称职了？”  
Tony扬起嘴角，右手还按在Peter肩膀上，形成了一个足够亲密的姿态：“是的，孩子。”  
而就在这一刻，Peter凑过来，唇压上了他的：这甚至根本不算一个吻，但足以令Tony还没有被酒精麻痹的脑袋彻底当机。  
“No baby, No kid。”  
Peter并没有像清醒时候一样敏锐地发现Tony的僵硬，而是努力往Tony怀里蹭，紧紧地环住了他的腰，毫无章法地在花花公子的脸上乱亲，说着：“我不是孩子。我是蜘蛛侠。”  
在Tony的理智重新回归之前，他已经把Peter推开，盯着少年又要哭出来的脸，说：“这可不能算是大人的亲吻，蜘蛛侠。”  
然后，钢铁侠身体力行地给予了蜘蛛侠一个让两个酒鬼同时窒息的法式深吻。


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
他们没有搞在一起。  
Tony坚持。  
作为一个睡过无数人的花花公子，Tony Stark对“搞在一起”的定义出奇地谨慎，坚持只有进展到了最后一步才算数。所以，尽管他和Peter亲吻、一起洗澡、赤身裸体躺在一张床上、给彼此做过blowie、甚至容许小小蜘蛛夹在他的腿间让他们同时得到高潮。但是鉴于Peter还没到法定年龄，Tony总有理由义正言辞地拒绝蜘蛛侠的狗狗眼并且毫无心理压力。  
Peter足够年轻，但他并不愚蠢。他原本仅仅是想陪在Tony身边——而这已经实现。他有着过于贪婪的欲望，但他并不会被其支配。现状不足以令人满足，但这已足够。因此他其实很感谢Pepper的撞破，这让他间接性地得到了一个许诺：他在此之前从未如此期待过他的成年礼。  
然而在他与Tony的关系稳步前进着（至少他以为是）的时候，世界同样也在正常运行着。Tony的不懈努力逐渐使得政府和民众的态度都有了变化，而Peter也曾见过他年长的情人严肃地隔着屏幕与瓦坎达的前复仇者们谈话。  
他总是懂事地避开，他知道即使他曾经参与其中，这也并不是他能够插嘴以及干涉的。他欣喜于Tony舒展开的眉目，但也因为瞥见的屏幕那头他曾经偶像的面孔而感到些微的嫉妒。  
即使在大厦居住的这一段时日里他早已清楚——也许作为一个旁观者，他看得比Tony Stark自己还要清楚——无论美国队长与钢铁侠是否曾经拥有一段过去，在经历了那些伤痛之后，他们之间几乎再无回到往日光阴的可能。  
但是，Peter又对此产生了怀疑，以及惶恐：他仅仅是以一个旁观者的态度作出这个判断的吗？  
那几日Tony总是忙碌，Peter索性回家住了一阵子。May婶并没有对他长居大厦的事多说什么，只是慈爱地抚摸了少年的脑袋，嘱咐他要对Mr.Stark足够尊重。  
Peter应答着，眼睛却盯着电视新闻。前不久刚发生的外星人袭击事件尽管得到了解决，但足以促使健忘的民众们再度回忆起曾经拯救了纽约和世界的复仇者联盟。他们遗忘了内战事件之后铺天盖地对钢铁侠和其他英雄们的指控，开始自发地组织请求撤销对前复仇者们的通缉令，希望他们能够再次被保护。  
当然，Peter能从中窥见某些背后运作的手，作为蜘蛛侠，他愿意走向这样的未来；而作为Peter，他偶尔、极其偶尔地也会产生那些只能隐藏在内心深处、不可示人的阴暗情感：他希望曾让Tony牵挂、爱恋、并且受到伤害的人，永远不要回来。  
“Peter？你还好吗？”  
Peter回过神来，说：“我很好，May婶。”  
May Parker有些担忧地看着他，回头看了眼电视，说：“Peter，我原本是不希望你住在大厦的。你知道，虽然我也很尊重Stark先生，但是——”她按上Peter的肩膀，温柔并且坚定地制止了Peter差点脱口而出的反驳，“但是你得承认，不管从哪方面来说，Stark先生并不能算是一个好榜样。”  
Peter看着自己的婶婶，不太确定她要对自己说什么。  
“别怕孩子，我并不是现在就想要让你离开他。”May微微笑着，笑容中带了丝无奈，“我知道，尽管他并不是一个好榜样，但他对你而言足够重要，我的孩子。我不在乎Stark先生能够为你提供多少经济上的帮助，我同样知道你在意的也并不是那些。”  
May给了她的少年一个拥抱：“我明白，你需要他。感谢Potts女士，她让我知道Stark先生也需要你。这是我同意你住在大厦的唯一理由，跟随你的内心，孩子。”  
Peter觉得自己快要止不住泪水，即使他明白他的Aunt May所以为的与实际相差甚远。她以为他是将Tony当成了一个值得倾慕和追随的长辈，作为父亲和叔叔的代替。而Peter自己再明白不过，他是想要成为可以站在钢铁侠身边，和Tony Stark并肩而行的人。  
他为自己的隐瞒感到愧疚，但依旧紧紧抱住了他的婶婶，带着鼻音回应道：“我知道了，婶婶。我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”

Peter再度回到大厦已经是几天后的事了，大概是Friday在他吊着蛛丝晃进来时立刻通知了Tony，挂着黑眼圈的未来学家在Peter刚刚站定时就端着咖啡走了出来。  
他喝了口咖啡，貌似不经意地说：“这几天学校生活怎么样？”  
Peter走过去，搂住他，声音因为埋头在Tony脖颈间而有些发闷：“不好。”  
Tony立刻严肃地问：“谁欺负你了？又是那个叫Thompson的小子？”  
Peter闷闷地笑了出来，他深深吸了一口气，因为重新回到Tony的身边而感到满足与飘然，以至于他忍不住舔舔牙齿，在Tony的脖子上咬了一口：并不深，只留下了浅浅的痕迹。  
他磨着牙说：“不是，我想你了。”  
Peter不用抬头都能想象得到Tony正因为这突如其来的直白想念而左顾右盼，恨不得戴上他的墨镜把自己躲在后面，但因为Peter抱得太紧而无法挣脱。  
他只好同样揽住Peter：“这只是给你的安慰，男孩。”  
“Yes,Mr.stark.It’s not a hug.”

5.  
这是一个结束，也是一个开始。  
Steve和Tony从总统的办公室里走出来，不约而同地长舒了一口气。他们不久前刚在全球直播的镜头前宣布了协商最终的结果，由美国队长来监管所有超级英雄的信息。这得到了民众的拥护，迫使原本就已有些松动的当局不得不接受这一结果。  
“谢谢你，Tony。”  
他们乘着电梯往下，Steve真心实意地说。  
在双方商谈的这些时日里，无论是纽约这边，还是瓦坎达那一方，终于能够相对心平气和地坐下来，隔着屏幕去讨论他们自己以及这个世界的未来。相比较只能坐在瓦坎达的前复仇者们，不得不周旋在民众和政府之间的钢铁侠很显然为如今成功的局面付出了常人难以想象的努力。而经历了这些又知道了西伯利亚事件，法令公布之后才会重回复仇者联盟的英雄们很难再对钢铁侠恶语相加。  
更不用说本就对Tony心怀愧疚的Steve了。  
他凝视着他曾经的搭档，并在心中为“曾经的”抽痛了一下。然而他身边的人并没有看他，只是在下一刻电梯响起提示音时带上墨镜，明亮的、闪烁着的眼睛被掩盖在其后。  
电梯门打开，钢铁侠伸出手，和美国队长草草握了一下，揽住还没反应过来的后者给了迎面而来的一大堆镜头一个微笑，大声说：“Avengers——”  
“Assemble.”  
他们对着镜头微笑，而这是Steve说过的口号中最苦涩的一句。

他们重新回到大厦居住，即使在他们离开的时候，这幢大厦的A字标志依旧仿佛亘古不变地亮着。  
复仇者总是存在——只是有所变动，也许这代表着这个。  
Steve想。  
他环顾四周，意外地发现客厅并不像他所以为的那样缺乏人气以及空荡。电视前的桌子上还摆着没吃完的薯片桶，沙发上散落着CD盒，看样子不久之前还在被选择着。  
他想到Thor和Hulk的确不久前还在复仇者大战外星人的新闻中出现过，刚刚露出笑容身体的本能就促使他蓦地握紧盾牌（在他们开始谈判不久后Tony往瓦坎达寄了这个），几乎就要冲着某个方向飞出盾牌的时候，Steve看清了来者的身影：吊着蛛丝从窗外飞进来的蜘蛛侠。  
Steve知道他。  
他当然知道。  
Peter Parker，Richard Parker和Mary Parker的儿子，他所持有的资料里有足够多关于这个少年的信息。让他印象深刻的并不仅仅是在机场时这个年轻人出色的表现，而是当他和Tony正在交谈时，Peter穿着家居服端着咖啡径直走进工作室，迅速地瞥了屏幕一眼之后就沉默地离开。  
Steve当时停顿了一下，也许他表现出了疑惑，又也许Tony认为他应该解释这个（不管是出于什么原因），于是他听见Tony漫不经心地说：“你见过的，在机场，他称呼自己蜘蛛侠，我的睡衣宝宝。”  
Tony笑了一下，然后带过这个话题，继续和Steve讨论关于超级英雄的管制工作。  
而Steve一边说着，一边分神回想：即使摄像头的工作范围有限，凭借他的视力和听力，他能够肯定Peter是自己进来的，而没有在进来之前申请开门。这意味着这个孩子至少——至少拥有了打开Tony工作间的权限。  
Steve因此而产生了微微的刺痛，但他并没有意识到是因为什么。  
直到再度在现实中见到蜘蛛侠，年轻人踌躇了一下脱下头套，脸上并没有藏起他的惊诧。他看了看Steve，又看了看站在他身后瞪大眼睛看着自己的复仇者们，挠了挠后脑勺，有些害羞地说：“呃，Cap？and……everybody，很高兴见到你们？”  
Peter眨眨眼，在最初的紧张度过之后他又笑起来，年轻人的笑容总是很容易赢得别人的好感，但Steve·总是以善意对待他人· Rogers 不知为何还没有放开他的盾牌，他也就没有注意到站在他身后的Natasha以隐晦的目光瞥了眼他。  
年轻人欢快地说：“很抱歉，我知道你们要回来，但是不知道是今天。”他探头探脑地往后望，“Tony没有跟你们一起？哦好的，Friday，谢谢你告诉我。”  
他一把抓起桌子上的薯片桶，又把CD捞起抓在手里，冲着复仇者们晃了晃手：“欢迎回家，我想你们不介意我回房间先写作业？”  
Steve这时候才找回自己的声音：“……当然。”  
Peter冲进电梯，想了一秒便让Friday将电梯停到Tony专属的那一层而不是他自己那个闲置已久的卧室。他将CD盘胡乱堆在Tony的个人电视机前面，并没有如他所说的一样去做作业，而是坐在地上打开电视，伴着他也不知道在说什么的剧情喀嘣喀嘣地吃着薯片。  
他的成人礼就在一周之后，感谢Friday，他知道Tony即使在如此忙碌的情况下依旧为他精心准备了一个晚宴。他乐于感谢Tony为他准备的惊喜，并且没有忘记他曾经获得的许诺。  
然而他也难以忘记当他挤进闪光灯中，举起自己的相机时，见到钢铁侠摆出官方的仪式性微笑与美国队长合影，当转身离开镜头时，唯有Peter注意到年长的男人握紧了拳头。  
他不为此高兴，而为之难过。这意味着Tony终究无法忘记以及放下。

哦，是的。  
前面说过，Peter Parker从未如此期待过他的成人礼。  
也从未如此失望过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于内战的解决方式：虽然我选择了以平行宇宙为参考，但实际上我觉得在MCU中，经过内战的cap很难说是否仍和之前一样能够得到所有人的信任，很显然这种剧情是不合理的……不过鉴于笔力与思考都不足，而且这里我只是想写个狗血剧而已，也就没有再去拉长篇幅写法案的后续了，就姑且这样解决啦，还望谅解><  
> *又及，相信我，不会虐！！！
> 
> *喜欢请务必回LOFTER给我点心评论呀❤


End file.
